steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Back on Track
"Back on Track is the seventh episode of the first season of ''Mission: Homeworld'', and the seventh episode overall. (This is the first episode of the MH bomb.) Synopsis Amid the struggles between Maw-Sit-Sit and Jasper, the Homeworld gems continue to restart the Kidnergartens on earth. Andalusite begins to lose herself. Plot ' '''The next morning, the Homeworld gems get into their usual formation. Jasper seems very calm compared to her breakdown from yesterday. Maw-Sit-Sit stood nervously, aware that Amazonite knows what she didn’t. Andalusite also probably knows, and Peridot, and so did Spessartite before she… Jasper: Yesterday I got some shocking news about myself. Maw-Sit-Sit. MSS: Y-- yes, ma’am? Jasper I need to speak with you after this muster. MSS: Yes, ma’am. Her hands are shaking as she answered. Jasper: Amazonite, Andalusite, Peridot. You three go and restart the Kindergarten on 134340 Pluto. Maw-Sit-Sit and I will stay back and have a conversation, like normal gems. Fall out. The gems all nod in agreement and split their own way as Peridot, Amazonite, and Andalusite head to the warp pad, warping away. Maw-Sit-Sit is nervous. She hasn’t spoken with Jasper alone in ages, and knowing that Jasper is angry with her doesn’t make her feel any more safe. Jasper: How did you find out about it? MSS: Goggle.com. Homeworld’s files aren’t locked very well. Jasper: WHAT? MSS: I’m sorry… Jasper: That’s FAR too nosy of you. MSS: I know. Jasper: You took it too far this time. MSS: I’m aware, but I have my own opinions on the matter. Jasper: Share them with me. I dare you. The two broke out into song. MSS: ''We’re delusional, see, it wasn’t our choice I hadn’t realized we had no voice It seemed unfair to me at first But then I realized it could have been worse Jasper: That’s complete garbage, you know that, scrub. MSS: Please elaborate-- Jasper: Gladly, bub! We had a choice not to die, you knew that well so send those dumb thoughts of yours down to Hel''l. MSS: ''Ma’am, not to disrespect, but our deaths were an accident, last time I checked Jade and Emerald don’t want to be hear, ''Nor that Yellow Quartz and Topaz, I fear--'' Jasper: ENOUGH! I’m sick you you. Jasper raises her hand and smacks Maw-Sit-Sit across the face, sending her to the ground in tears. MSS: I’m sorry. Jasper: SORRY ISN’T ENOUGH. MSS: I’m sorry… Jasper: We were created for POWER, not for-- Jasper: That gives me an idea. STAND UP. She commands loudly, yanking Maw-Sit-Sit up to her feet. Jasper: Maw-Sit-Sit. FUSE WITH ME. MSS: What? That’s ridiculous. We have nobody to fight. Jasper: Think of how POWERFUL we’d be. MSS: …. Maw-Sit-Sit takes a moment to consider her options. If she says no, she’d most likely be thrown to the ground and hurt badly. If she says yes, she’d be a powerful, raging she-demon with no remorse. So it’s a lose-win. MSS: But we have nobody to FIGHT. A four-gem fusion would wreak Hell upon Capital City and even worse. And you said fusion is for weak gems… Jasper: …. Jasper throws her to the floor and Maw-Sit-Sit almost lands on her gem. Jasper: Your loss. --------------------------- At the Kindergarten, Peridot, Andalusite, and Amazonite all stand on the warp pad. Amazonite: Wow, it’s quite chilly here. The Kindergarten on Pluto is icy gold and grey. There is snow falling and landing lightly on their hair as well as the landscape around them. Andy: It’s pretty, though… The entire land up to the horizon is like a human holiday celebrating a religious figure’s birth. Christmas, or something like that. The land is completely deserted and there were gray clouds covering the entire sky. The holes in the canyon walls were filled with snow from the heavy downpour of it. Amazonite: Agreed. Peridot: We should get this over with. It’s too cold for me! Amazonite: Right. The mission. The two run off of the warp pad in search of the disabled core, leaving Andalusite behind. She slowly begins to follow them from a distance, walking. Andy: Of course they leave me behind. They think I’m weak, don’t they? I’ll show them… I just need the chance.... --------------------------- Jasper continues to lecture and rage at Maw-Sit-Sit. Jasper: I can’t believe you’d just go tell a gem something like that. I am above your authority and you don’t GET permission to SAY those things. Maw-Sit-Sit: But-- Jasper: NO. NO BUTS! I’m sick of you interrupting my thoughts. I’m sick of you! I’m sick of… She is obviously getting out of breath from when she started yelling at Maw-Sit-Sit. She sighed and sat down on the floor, where she was finally shorter than Maw-Sit-Sit for once. Jasper: ….Who died to make me, again? MSS: Yellow Quartz is your yellow, and Topaz is your orange. Jasper: And who made you…? MSS: Jade is my green, and Emerald is my stripes. I’m colored weirdly, though… Jasper: Makes sense. MSS: ….Do you forgive me? Jasper: … MSS: No? Jasper: Thank you for informing me of my actual past. Jasper stands and walks into her room, the temple door shut slamming behind her. Maw-Sit-Sit lies down on the floor and stares at the ceiling, waiting for someone to come back. ------------------------ Back in the Kindergarten, the three gems are in the core, repairing the shattered gem within it in hopes of restarting the Kindergarten. Peridot: Come on, come on..! She was repairing the gem with some sort of gem tech device which scanned the gem, repairing all of the cracks and shards. Peridot, Amazonite, and Andalusite are all shivering from the sheer cold of Pluto’s underground. Peridot: It’s DONE! Let’s blow this joint! The three proceed to quickly retreat the area after the core is repaired. Amazonite’s final glimpse of the area was an Injector falling from a canyon wall as it failed to power back on. Her heart falls into her stomach as she remembers what she did. ...But it was an accident, right? The three warp away back to the temple. When they arrive, they spot Maw-Sit-Sit on the floor. Amazonite quickly retreats into her room as Peridot and Andalusite stand over Maw-Sit-Sit. Peridot: You gonna stand up, or? Andy: You okay, M-S-S? MSS: Jasper yelled at me again and forced me to fuse with her but I said no and we had a rap battle and she left and now she’s in her room. Peridot: Stand up! Maw-Sit-Sit scrambles to her feet. MSS: Yes, ma’am? Peridot: You clearly told her something she doesn’t want to hear. WHAT DID YOU TELL HER, CLOD? MSS: I told her she was a force fusion-- Peridot+ Andy: WHAT!? MSS: WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP SAYING “WHAT!?” Peridot: You can’t just DUMP something on a gem like that! Where did you even FIND that out!? MSS: Goggle.com…. Peridot: We need to lock our files better. Andalusite stands silent, staring at the two having their conversation. MSS: Yeah... Andalusite runs into her room, the temple door closing behind her. Andalusite’s room was a large canyon, filled with an endless plain of lifeless Earth. It looked just like Homeworld’s desert. This was so Andalusite could practice her elemental powers without killing anybody by mistake… Which has happened before. Andalusite sits on the ground in her room and closes her eyes. Andy: I can do this. She stands, her hands shaking. She opens her eyes and they are glowing as her pupils disappear. She raises two chunks of earth to the ground that look similar to Maw-Sit-Sit and Jasper. She then stacks the two of them together and raises and bends the earth around them so that the two have turned into a four legged, four-armed beast. She walks up to it and touches it with her gem glowing. The figure then comes to life as a gigantic, raging, powerful she-beast. Andy: I can do this. Andalusite then jumps back quickly as the beast summons their weapon. It summons a helmet, then a trident. It the fuses the two weapons into a warhammer. Andalusite rolls her eyes and summons a pillar of earth and easily destroys the she-beast, demolishing her completely. Andy: They’ll all see eventually. I just know it! Her hands are shaking. Andy: I could-- I should kill all of them. I can do it. She feels uneasy. She craves murder. She wants them to know. Destroying them in stone-- no-- it’s not enough. She needs-- she needs more. She needs power. Andy: This-- This will be easy… Andalusite raised four pillars of earth shaped like Jasper, Peridot, Amazonite, and Maw-Sit-Sit. Andy (Maw-Sit-Sit’s voice): Noo, Andy, don’t do it! Andy (Amazonite’s voice): You don’t know what you’re doing. Andy (Peridot’s voice): CLODS! YOU’RE ALL CLODS! Andy (Jasper): Fusion is for the weak WEAK! Andy: But it’s fine! I’m strong, I promise! Andy (Maw-Sit-Sit’s voice): You’re NOTHING! You aren’t strong! Andy: But--- Andy (Peridot’s voice): WEAK! Andy: I’M STRONG. I’M MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER BE! She shakes the earth by stomping her foot madly, causing the stone figures to collapse. Andy: They’ll see. I’ll just have to show them! I just need to-- Show them… Features Characters Maw-Sit-Sit Peridot Spessartite (Mentioned) Andalusite Jasper Amazonite Yellow Quartz (Mentioned) Topaz (Mentioned) Jade (Mentioned) Emerald (Mentioned) Locations Andalusite's room The Kindergarten on Pluto The Temple Jasper's room Trivia * This is the first episode of the Mission: Homeworld bomb. There are 3 episodes left of Season 1 and one will be posted every say until the season is over. * Andalusite's mental state won't change. * Jasper and Maw-Sit-Sit's fusion is Ammolite. * Ammolite was the she-beast that Andalusite created.